


Dana, my darling, I'm waiting for.

by Florchis



Series: No es un cuento de los 20 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La perspectiva tiene vista de lince, dicen, y Sugar sabe que es verdad, pero también es verdad que el diablo sabe por diablo, pero más sabe por viejo. Se consuela pensando que nada de lo que dijo o hizo a lo largo de su vida fue lo que determinó que Quinn la amase menos. También sabe que tampoco hay nada que podría haber dicho o hecho que podría haber conseguido que Quinn la amase más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana, my darling, I'm waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir algo que podría ser un prompt sacado de un kink meme. So. Esta historia dio vueltas en mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo, y terminó saliendo más creepy de lo esperado. Disculpas por eso. Es un AR de No es un cuento de los '20 (sep, hago eso), pero no hay nada que les haga falta de ese universo para entender esta historia, salvo background información sobre Quinn que va a ayudar a romperles un poco más el corazón. El título es de Letter to Dana de Sonata Arctica, porque fue esa canción la que inspiró esta idea.

Se fue dejándole sólo un beso en la frente y una violeta sobre la mesita de luz.  
  
(Estaba dormida, por supuesto, pero de todos modos Sugar sabe lo del beso. Lo sabe con la misma certeza con la que sabe que no se volverán a ver si Quinn puede evitarlo, y no sólo por la violeta con la que está cerrando el círculo.  
  
Sugar sabe, porque es Quinn, y Sugar simplemente sabe.)  
  
  
Quinn tenía dieciseis años y era lo más hermoso que Sugar había visto en su vida.  
  
Era un día de primavera particularmente frío y Quinn llevaba sólo un vestido de verano y los labios se le estaban poniendo del mismo color que las violetas que llevaba en la mano.  
  
(Sugar sabe, ahora, que eso es algo altamente improbable. Eso no significa que vaya a intentar cambiar la forma en la que el recuerdo  _es_  en su cabeza. Los recuerdos son como son, y por algo es, se dice.)  
  
Sugar no necesitó más que alzar la cabeza un poco y mirar a su padre con ojos implorantes y ya Al Motta se estaba acercando a la muchacha con la billetera en la mano.  
  
Quinn tenía expresión horrorizada y Sugar está segura de que lo hubiera golpeado si hubiera tenido algo más contundente que un ramo de flores en la mano. Sugar le pegó un empujón a su padre y la tomó de la mano.  
  
\- Ven a jugar conmigo.- Le dijo.- Papi dice que sólo me merezco lo mejor, y tu eres lo más bonito que he visto, así que te merezco.  
  
  
  
  
(Sugar hablaba de jugar, y Quinn hacía años que se había olvidado de lo que era jugar. Sugar era demasiado mayor para seguir jugando y Quinn era demasiado niña como para haberse olvidado de lo que era jugar. Sugar está segura de que, en el fondo, eso fue lo que terminó separándolas.  
  
Lo que las unió fue que hacía meses que nadie tocaba a Quinn con la ternura con la que la tocó Sugar.)  
  
  
  
  
\- Aquella vez no sé si esperabas de mí una amiga o una muñeca.  
  
\- Yo...  
  
\- Creo que prefiero no saberlo.  
  
\- Yo creo que no esperaba ninguna de las dos.  
  
  
  
  
Sugar se encargó personalmente de decorar el cuarto de Quinn. Lo llenó de cosas bonitas, de flores y de cuadros, porque le habían enseñado que la belleza se alimenta con belleza. Lo llenó de libros y de música, porque había sido uno de los pocos retazos de información que había logrado escamotearle a Quinn y quería que fuese feliz, porque quería que se quedara, ¿y por qué uno no ha de quedarse cuando es feliz?  
  
Quinn la observó hacer los cambios sentada pulcramente en uno de los sillones con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando Sugar se acercó a ella a preguntarle qué opinaba, su única respuesta fue:  
  
\- No entiendo por qué haces todo esto, si no voy a quedarme.  
  
Sugar la miró ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar nunca de sonreír.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no habrías de quedarte, si no tienes ningún otro lugar a donde ir?  
  
  
  
  
  
(La perspectiva tiene vista de lince, dicen, y Sugar sabe que es verdad, pero también es verdad que el diablo sabe por diablo, pero más sabe por viejo. Se consuela pensando que nada de lo que dijo o hizo a lo largo de su vida fue lo que determinó que Quinn la amase menos.  
  
También sabe que tampoco hay nada que podría haber dicho o hecho que podría haber conseguido que Quinn la amase más.)  
  
  
  
  
\- Era tan pequeña y tan estúpida cuando nos conocimos.  
  
\- Está bien, Sugar.  
  
\- No, no está bien. Te hice sentir menospreciada y sola, y nunca, nunca, fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.  
  
\- Sólo dijiste la verdad. Eso es lo que más admiro de tí.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque es algo que yo jamás fui capaz de hacer.  
  
  
  
  
  
La conversación entre Quinn y Al Motta sucedió a puertas cerradas. Nadie supo nunca qué fue lo que pasó dentro de ese estudio, por mucho que se esmeró Sugar con todos los medios a su disposición para averiguarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ahora, piensa Sugar, ahora prefiere no saberlo. Ahora está agradecida de no saberlo. Sabe que hubo condiciones, sabe que hubo un precio que su padre pagó por el amor de Quinn y su felicidad. Sabe que ese precio existió, pero está agradecida de no saber cuánto vale, para ambos.  
  
O cuánto no vale.)  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Te hubieras quedado de todos modos?  
  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Te hubieras quedado, si papá no te hubiera ofrecido lo que te ofreció, para que te quedaras?  
  
\- No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta, Sugar.  
  
\- Eso quiere decir que la respuesta es no.  
  
\- No. Eso quiere decir que estás mejor sin saberlo.  
  
  
  
  
Empezaron juntas el colegio en septiembre. Quinn es dos años mayor que Sugar, pero iba atrasada un año en el colegio. Se sentaban juntas en el almuerzo, estudiaban juntas por las tardes, Quinn siguió a Sugar incluso al capricho del Club Glee.  
  
Quinn se sentaba en el fondo y no hablaba con nadie, leía si llegaba más temprano que Sugar, se aprendía las coreografías con una flexibilidad y una facilidad pasmosas, pero nunca nadie la había escuchado cantar, verdaderamente cantar.  
  
El quince de abril, sin embargo, se puso de pie, ojerosa y despeinada, luciendo francamente terrible, y pidió en voz muy bajita si podía cantar algo. Mister Schue, azorado, le dejó el paso, y ella se acercó y murmuró algo al oído de Brad, quien no hizo ningún comentario, pero levantó apenas la cabeza y Sugar creyó que había algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
Quinn cantó  _My Inmortal_  con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, las manos apretadas en puños al costado del cuerpo, pero temblorosas, y la voz más triste que Sugar había escuchado en su vida.  
  
Nadie hizo preguntas cuando terminó la canción, y Quinn estuvo dos semanas sin aparecer en el Glee Club, y Sugar jamás logró averiguar el por qué.  
  
  
  
  
(Pudo atar los cabos, con el tiempo. Aprendió a entender las lágrimas y los silencios, a respetar las fechas terribles que debían ser respetadas y a ayudar a olvidar las fechas terribles que debían ser olvidadas. Sugar entendió, pero quizás preferiría no haber entendido.  
  
Quizás averiguó el peor secreto de Quinn Fabray, pero al menos la ayudó a aprender a diferenciar los secretos que quería conocer de los que estaba mejor sin saberlos.)  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Esa canción que cantaste en el Glee Club era.... era sobre tu bebé?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
  
  
  
Habían pasado veinte días de su cumpleaños de dieciseis cuando Sugar volvió molesta y refunfuñando a su casa y entró sin pedir permiso en el cuarto de Quinn.  
  
Quinn, recostada en su cama leyendo  _Miss Dalloway_ , no le hizó preguntas, pero la interrogó con una simple ceja arqueada.  
  
\- Artie está saliendo con Brittany.- Y con ese simple estamento, Sugar se dejó derrumbar sobre la cama de Quinn.  
  
\- ¿No era eso  _vox populi_ , acaso?- Murmuró Quinn mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello, y Sugar le respondió con un puchero.  
  
\- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?  
  
\- Ese no es el punto, cariño. Lo importante es qué tienes tú para quererte a ti.  
  
  
  
  
(Sugar no logró incorporar ese consejo ni en su primer ni en su segunda relación, pero logró incorporarlo, a la larga, y cree que le hizo bien. Cree, porque en realidad es difícil separar el bien que le hizo Quinn del agujero con su nombre que dejó en su corazón.  
  
No fue capaz de aplicarlo en su relación con Quinn, pero quizás tampoco le hizo falta.)  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Querías besarme ya en ese momento?  
  
\- ¿Hubieras querido que te besara en ese momento?  
  
\- No lo sé. Quizás sí.  
  
\- Entonces quizás yo queria besarte.  
  
\- Las cosas no son así, Q. Lo que tu quieres no puede estar condicionado a lo que yo quiero.  
  
\- Eso es lo que tú crees.  
  
  
  
  
Quinn se negó rotundamente a recibir absolutamente nada por su cumpleaños de dieciocho. Sugar estuvo enfadada con ella durante varias semanas e hizo el intento de retirarle la palabra, pero bastó un solo suspiro agotado de Quinn para que desistiera de su propósito. Quinn era mayor que ella, y más madura, no hacia falta que Sugar se encargase de agudizar la diferencia.  
  
\- ¿No hay realmente nada que pueda darte?- Preguntó finalmente con voz cansada en su último intento desesperado.  
  
\- Tengo todo lo que necesitó, Sugar, y lo que quiero no tiene importancia.- Y quizás se ablandó por el gesto de desencanto que Sugar fue incapaz de evitar, porque agregó como un pensamiento de último minuto.- Pero siempre puedes regalarme algo que sea tuyo, cariño. Algo que sea de ti para mí, y nada más.  
  
Sugar cree que realmente Quinn no puede culparla por el beso.  
  
  
  
  
(Mirándolo en perspectiva, Sugar se fue dando cuenta de que en realidad Quinn nunca fue mucho más madura que ella. La vida la obligó a crecer de golpe y a proyectar la idea de que era madura y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cuando eso no era tan cierto. Sugar, por el contrario, había sido criada en un palacio de cristal y jamás se había visto obligada a sopesar su propia madurez.  
  
No eran- no son- tan diferentes como Sugar había creído en un principio, y en realidad lo que las separó fueron las similitudes, el pasado y el futuro que era imposible de abordar.)  
  
  
  
\- Jamás esperé que me devolvieras el beso.  
  
\- ¿Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera?  
  
\- No. Eso no fue lo que dije.  
  
\- ¿Te arrepientes?  
  
\- Nunca. ¿Y tú?  
  
\- Sí y no.  
  
\- Tus respuestas son siempre así.  
  
\- Porque  _así_  es lo que soy.  
  
  
  
  
Jamás le contaron nada a Al Motta ni a nadie más, pero Sugar está segura de que su padre algo debe haber intuido o sospechado, porque ella se paseaba por los pasillos de la casa como si flotara, se sentaba a comer a la mesa sonriente y Quinn andaba más callada y con la cabeza más gacha que de costumbre.  
  
El idilio les duró dos años maravillosos de besos a escondidas en los armarios de la enorme mansión Motta, de notitas dejadas en los libros de la biblioteca, de miradas cómplices en el Glee Club, de manos que se encontraban debajo de las sábanas, de risas, flores y tanto,  _tanto_  amor.  
  
Sugar sabe que Quinn no es el amor de su vida, y que ella no es el amor de la vida de Quinn. Duda mucho, de hecho, que Quinn vaya a tener alguna vez un  _amor de su vida_. Pero sí está segura de que ese fue el romance de su vida, y los años dorados que atesorara para siempre en el fondo de su memoria.  
  
  
  
  
(Sugar nunca supo si Quinn agachaba la cabeza por vergüenza, por culpa, o porque tenía miedo de dejar traslucir el secreto tras sus ojos intensos.  
  
En su momento, estaba demasiado embebida en la maravilla como para darse cuenta, y ahora es uno de los secretos que prefiere no saber.)  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Fuiste feliz conmigo?  
  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? ¿No quieres saber por qué te dejé, por qué traicioné tu confianza y rompí tus esperanzas y nuestras ilusiones?  
  
\- Es lo único que verdaderamente importa.  
  
\- … Sí, sí lo fui.  
  
  
  
  
Se fue dejándole sólo un beso en la frente y una violeta sobre la mesita de luz.  
  
Sugar sabe lo del beso y entendió lo de la violeta. Quinn acababa de cerrar el ciclo, y nadie más que ella tenía derecho a volver a abrirlo.  
  
  
  
  
(Sugar siguió adelante con su vida. Partió hacia la universidad, hizo su carrera, hizo su vida, se casó, tuvo hijos, continuó con el legado de su padre. Fue feliz. Jamás rompió el último deseo tácito de Quinn de que no la buscase. Sugar entiende que ella abrió el primer ciclo. Sólo a Quinn le corresponde abrir el segundo.  
  
Sugar entiende, y espera. Nadie le prohibió nunca el esperar.)  
  
  
  
\- ¿Crees que volverás alguna vez? Sólo quisiera saber que estás bien y darte un último abrazo. Con eso me basta, no estoy pidiendo nada más.  
  
\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Sugar? No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres conocer la respuesta.  
  
\- Eso quiere decir que la respuesta es no.  
  
\- No. Eso quiere decir que estás mejor sin conocer la respuesta.


End file.
